dcfandomcom-20200222-history
52 Vol 1 2
*T.O. Morrow Other Characters: *Jimmy Olsen *Metal Men :*Iron (disassembled) :*Platinum (disassembled) *Sue Dibny Locations: *Gotham City :*520 Kane Street *Haven *Metropolis :*Daily Planet *Opal City *San Francisco :*Titans Tower Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing2= Featured Characters: *Donna Troy Supporting Characters: * None Villains: The following characters all appear in flashback *Krona *Manhunters *Power Ring (Earth-Three) Other Characters: The following characters all appear in flashback *Anthro *Batman (Earth-One) *Enemy Ace *Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond/Martin Stein) *Flash (Jay Garrick) *Flash (Barry Allen) *Green Lantern (Alan Scott) *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Green Lantern Corps *Hawkman (Carter Hall) *Hawkman (Katar Hol) *Jonah Hex *Robin (Earth-Two) *Silent Knight *Spectre (Jim Corrigan) *Superman (Earth-One) *Superman (Earth-Two) Locations: *Earth-One :*Metropolis :*Paradise Island *Earth-Two :Metropolis *Krypton *New Cronus *Oa Items: *Universe Orb Vehicles: * None | Cast1 = Michael Jon Carter (New Earth) | Cast2 = Donna Troy (New Earth) | Cast3 = Ralph Dibny (New Earth) | Cast4 = Iron (New Earth) | Cast5 = James Olsen (New Earth) | Cast6 = Platinum (New Earth) | Cast7 = Charles Victor Szasz (New Earth) | Cast8 = Renée Montoya (New Earth) | Cast9 = Skeets (New Earth) | Cast10 = Thomas Oscar Morrow (New Earth) | Cast11 = William Magnus (New Earth) | Cast12 = Cassandra Sandsmark (New Earth) | Location1 = Gotham City | Location2 = Haven | Location3 = Metropolis | Location4 = Opal City | Location5 = California | Location6 = San Francisco | Location7 = Titans Tower | Location8 = New Cronus | Item1 = Universe Orb | Item2 = | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * This issue shipped on May 17th, 2006. * This issue is reprinted in the 52, Volume 1 trade paperback collection. * This issue begins a ten-part series called "History of the DCU". It is patterned after the 1986 two-issue limited series History of the DC Universe. * Superboy, whose death spurred Wonder Girl's actions in this issue, died in ''Infinite Crisis'' #7. * Doctor Sivana's behind the scenes appearance is in a newspaper clipping. * Sue Dibny's cameo is a reprise from ''Identity Crisis'' #1. * The close of the first story in this issue contains teaser images from ''52'' #3. Character cameos include: Black Adam, Lex Luthor and Power Girl. | Trivia = * Professor T.O. Morrow makes reference to an android known as Red Inferno. The Red Inferno was constructed as an android sibling to the Red Tornado. * The Gotham City street address, 520 Kane Street, is an homage to Batman co-creator Bob Kane. | Recommended = *52 #1-52 *Countdown #51-0 *World War III #1-4 *Booster Gold *Crisis on Infinite Earths *Elongated Man *History of the DC Universe *Identity Crisis *Infinite Crisis *Question (Volume 1) *Question (Volume 2) | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Booster Gold appearances list * Donna Troy appearances list * Elongated Man appearances list * Jimmy Olsen appearances list * Metal Men appearances list * Question appearances list * T.O. Morrow appearances list * Will Magnus appearances list * Wonder Girl appearances list | Links = * 52: The Comic * 52 article/interview with editor Stephen Wacker * 52 series index at the Grand Comics Database }}